descent2efandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Charm
} |text = Play this card on a hero at the start of your turn. The hero tests . If he passes, draw 1 Overlord Card. If he fails, you may perform a move or attack action with that hero as if he were one of your monsters this turn. You cannot force him to suffer or use a Potion, but you may force him to attack himself. |xpcost = 0 }} FAQ |question_2 = Can charmed hero move through monsters figures? Can charmed hero move through heroes figures? |answer_2 = The charmed hero is treated as a monster for the duration that the card is in play (which is for the move or attack), so if he moves, he cannot move through heroes but can move through monsters. |source_2 = http://boardgamegeek.com/article/11089269#11089269 |reference_2 = |question_3 = Can monsters attack charmed hero? |answer_3 = The hero is no longer considered "charmed" after the attack or move, so monsters may attack him. |source_3 = http://boardgamegeek.com/article/11089269#11089269 |reference_3 = |question_4 = Can Overlord play Overlord Cards on charmed hero? Especially can traps be played as if he were hero? Can Frenzy be played as if he were monster? |answer_4 = Overlord cards for the most part cannot chain during the Dark Charm move. Since he is treated as a monster, you could not pit trap him. Since his status of being "charmed" ends as soon as his attack resolves, he could not frenzy. However, something like Dark Might or Critical Blow would be perfectly viable. |source_4 = http://boardgamegeek.com/article/11089269#11089269 |reference_4 = |question_5 = OL plays Dark Charm on hero, hero fails the test and OL forces him to attack himself. Is defence die still rolled by that hero? |answer_5 = Yes |source_5 = http://boardgamegeek.com/article/12195955#12195955 |reference_5 = |question_6 = OL plays Dark Charm on hero, hero fails the test and OL forces him to attack himself. Can hero use items, such as shield to add to defence roll or reroll defence die? |answer_6 = Yes |source_6 = http://boardgamegeek.com/article/12195955#12195955 |reference_6 = |question_7 = OL plays Dark Charm on hero, hero fails the test and OL forces him to attack himself. Can OL use weapon surge abilities? |answer_7 = Yes |source_7 = http://boardgamegeek.com/article/12195955#12195955 |reference_7 = |question_8 = Would a Reanimate under the influece of Dark Charm attack with 3 dice (with vampiric blood) or with 2, since the overlord doesnt have access to the necromancers skills and at the moment the reanimate is one of HIS monsters? |answer_8 = The reanimate would attack with two dice, as it is now one of the overlord’s monsters. |source_8 = https://boardgamegeek.com/article/17159994#17159994 |reference_8 = |question_9 = Does a dark-charmed Stalker hero attacking himself (or other heroes) benefit from an adjacent trap token (using Set Trap) during his attack roll? |answer_9 = Yes, a stalker adjacent to a trap would automatically gain the +1 damage. There is not choice and it does not require a hero—it’s just a thing that happens. |source_9 = https://community.fantasyflightgames.com/topic/224326-dark-charm-rules-question/page-2#entry2327187 |reference_9 = |question_10 = There is an "unofficial" ruling that Overlord can't use skills of hero when hero is under the effect of Dark Charm. Does it apply to the skills that are automatic and doesn't require Fatigue and Exhaustion of the cards? Especially: * Runic Knowledge (sure that would cost hero a fatigue, but is an effect not the cost of the skill) * Inscribe Rune * Running Shot * Brute (+4 HP part) |answer_10 = "Passive" effects would still be active, such as +4 Health on Brute, Inscribe Rune, Running Shot would be active, but it would technically be the hero who would have the option to spend them (Dark Charm doesn't have any sort of caveat for this sort of thing). ''Runic Knowledge is a problem, unfortunately, as I don't particularly want to contradict a ruling made by Adam Sadler almost a year ago. I believe I've also made similar rulings, based upon not wanting to contradict that. However, rules as written, I would have to say that your interpretation is correct. The overlord is not forcing the hero to suffer fatigue; he is using an ability that happens to contain something that causes the hero to suffer fatigue. My apologies for the contradiction. It is not something I like to do, but it does seem necessary in this case. |source_10 = https://boardgamegeek.com/article/17159359#17159359 |reference_10 = |question_11 = During "Dark Charm," the only restriction is not spending fatigue, so: Can the OL use Bow/Rune/Weapon Mastery and/or "Mana Weave"? Can the OL spend Valor? If attacking themselves, can the hero spend Valor? Can the OL use "Valorous Strike"? |answer_11 = The overlord cannot force a hero to exhaust or use Skill cards, and he cannot force the hero to exhaust Mana Weave. |source_11 = http://boardgamegeek.com/article/12011153#12011153 |reference_11 = |question_12 = Can a dark-charmed hero attacking himself spend valor tokens for his defence rolls through Glory of Battle? I think not, as he is treated as a monster for this attack. |answer_12 = Because Glory of Battle instructs that a "hero" may spend the valor token, the not-hero cannot spend the valor token. |source_12 = https://community.fantasyflightgames.com/topic/224326-dark-charm-rules-question/page-2#entry2327187 |reference_12 = |question_13 = The rules for using "passive" hero abilities or "passive" effects from items are difficult to grasp. In general, passive effects (Brute, Inscribe Rune, Runic Knowledge, etc.) are active on dark-charmed heroes. However, e.g. Skirmishers' "Unstoppable" has been judged to be inactive (OL is not allowed to reroll dice). Could you please try to give a general guideline for players, how to deal with passive effects of dark-charmed heroes? |answer_13 = I can speak specifically to the Unstoppable — the Skirmisher "may" change the result. It is not an automatic effect, so it is not passive. |source_13 = https://community.fantasyflightgames.com/topic/224326-dark-charm-rules-question/page-2#entry2327187 |reference_13 = |question_14 = When Leoric is affected by "Dark Charm," are his own attacks reduced by one heart, due to his hero's ability (in other words, as a hero is considered as a monster, does he lose all his heroic abilities, including the 'passive' ones)? |answer_14 = Yes, since he is treated as a monster, any attack he performs would have its damage reduced by 1. A hero is treated as a monster but is still, deep down, heroic at heart =) |source_14 = http://boardgamegeek.com/article/11146235#11146235 |reference_14 = |question_15 = Does a hero receive movement points generated by “Running Shot” when a charmed wildlander attacks with a bow? |answer_15 = The overlord cannot force a hero to use Class cards, and though his figure is performing the attack, the hero himself is not, so he cannot use Running Shot himself. |source_15 = https://community.fantasyflightgames.com/topic/98009-dark-charm-questions/?p=974408 |reference_15 = |question_16 = Can a hero use his feat (or anything else power/ability) while being Dark Charmed (e.g. Red Scorpion using her hero feat to reroll attack dice when attacking herself or Champion using “For the Cause”)? |answer_16 = Yes, if Red Scorpion is forced to attack herself, she could use her feat. This also applies to "For the Cause." |source_16 = https://community.fantasyflightgames.com/topic/98009-dark-charm-questions/?p=974408 |reference_16 = }} External Links